<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fuga by Jumenta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705509">A Fuga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumenta/pseuds/Jumenta'>Jumenta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, kinda of au??, since I wrote this before revoluction of the daleks trailer, the doctor is rescued from the prision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumenta/pseuds/Jumenta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Doutora é presa na prisão dos Judoon logo após descobrir que é a Criança Atemporal, quando tudo que queria era descansar. Porém, descanso parece ser algo cada vez mais longe quando ela é resgatada e obrigada a dar de cara com outros assuntos inacabados.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lá estava ela sendo coagida para ser presa e dessa vez tinha feito nada, nada até onde se lembrava, ao menos. </p><p>-	O quê? - era tudo que conseguia sair da sua boca, porque era tudo o que conseguia pensar. </p><p>Sempre trabalhara na base dos 220 volts, 330, 440 e tinha esses momentos em que o cérebro dela simplesmente bugava, parava de funcionar, dava tela azul que contrastava com a atual iluminação vermelho-alerta da TARDIS. </p><p>Eu deveria ter concertado o sistema de defesa dela. Bem, me lembra de fazer isso depois. </p><p>-	Doutora, você está sendo presa por ordem da unidade dos Judoon... </p><p>-	Quê? </p><p>-	Renda-se imediatamente. </p><p>-	O quê? </p><p>Além disso, estava completamente exausta pelo esforço mental que foi entrar na matriz dos Senhores do Tempo e mais ainda por ter a destruído para se libertar. Ela não era muito de dormir, mas bem que uma soneca cairia bem agora. </p><p>Quando se deu conta, o rinoceronte alienígena já estava prendendo-a e levando-a para a prisão deles por um teletransporte (a esse ponto, é redundante que os seres aqui presentes sejam descritos como alienígenas sendo que: a) estamos lidando com dois seres de planetas diferentes, portanto, um considera o outro "alienígena"; b) nenhum deles é terráqueo; c) o dito termo é só usado pra reforçar o como os seres não vem da Terra mas é nenhum pouco informativo.), que na verdade era uma estação espacial gigantesca, só que com muitas celas. A Doutora não estava com cabeça para pensar em como se livrar de ser presa ou para pensar em qualquer coisa. A Fam estava salva na Terra, aquele humano acabou com os cybermen turbinados que o Mestre fez, então, estava tudo certo... provavelmente. </p><p>Depois dela ter confirmado a própria identidade em um aparelho de registro de prisioneiros, foi jogada em sua cela atrás de portas pesadas, de bolsos vazios. Nada de chave de fenda sônica. </p><p>-	Prisão preventiva... - repetiu o que ouviu um dos judoon.<br/>
A senhora do tempo sentou no chão, caiu no sono que a levou para Garllifrey, porém não se parecia com seu planeta natal: um campo aberto com uma vegetação roxa e dourada que se apresentava como grama, pequenas árvores e arbustos, o céu era azul e estava pelada. Não estava sozinha, estava com o Mestre vestido as roupas típicas dos senhores do tempo. </p><p>Se sentiu ligeiramente desconfortável por não estar vestida mas não se importou muito com isso. Estranho, não costumo a me sentir assim quando estou sem roupa na frente de alguém conhecido. Conforme eles começam a andar, a Doutora nota olhos nas plantas, grandes, olhando-a, julgadores enquanto escutava o Mestre falar. </p><p>O desconforto aumenta, ela para. Precisava se vestir, mas a cidadela estava muito longe dali. A luz da tarde diminui drasticamente, uma aura sombria envolvia as plantas de forma que os olhares tornam-se assustadores, o mesmo acontece com o Mestre. A Doutora o chama pelo verdadeiro nome, assustada e confusa. </p><p>Três pares de olhos das plantas soltam e, ao redor deles, crescem Yaz, Graham e Ryan, flutuando envoltos por trevas. Ela tenta se afastar, olhos a cercavam agora, a encaravam como se pudessem ver sua alma. </p><p>-	Doutora! - escuta uma voz masculina a chamando, tenta descobrir de onde vem, em vão- Doutora! - será que... - Dou-to-ra!<br/>
Abre os olhos bruscamente, alerta. Estava de volta à cela. </p><p>-	Han? O quê? - olha para os lados, freneticamente - Tô acordada! - desacelera assim que percebe onde está, aliviada. </p><p>-	Doutora? </p><p>A Doutora olha para uma janelinha transparente que tinha na porta, um rosto familiar que faziam séculos que não via, ao lado dele, outros dois rostos familiares. Ela se ilumina na mesma hora, e se apressa até a porta. </p><p>A porta é aberta. Revelando Graham, Ryan e o dono da voz que a acordou... </p><p>-	Jack! - vai ao encontro dele e o abraça, se esquecendo da sensação estranha que o pesadelo deixou nela. Ele retribui. </p><p>-	Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. </p><p>Eles se afastam. </p><p>-	Cadê a Yaz? </p><p>-	Foi pelo outro lado, ela encontra com a gente no caminho. - responde Ryan se apressando. - Vamos logo. Não temos muito tempo até que os judoon percebam que você fugiu. </p><p>-	É, Jack ensinou a ela como bloquear temporariamente a segurança da tua sela. - agora era a vez de Graham cumprimentar.</p><p>Os quatro correm passando por vários corredores, celas com prisioneiros de todo e qualquer tipo de espécie que se possa imaginar, as celas também variavam para conseguir conter e atender demandas físicas e biológicas das mais diversas formas de vidas. </p><p>Eles entram em um compartimento onde Yasmin esperava com uma pilha de objetos que tinham sido retirados dos bolsos da Doutora, entre eles: uma lâmpada fluorescente enorme, alguns pacotes de gelatina de bebê, uma máquina desnecessariamente complicada que detectava "espaço-tempos coisados", uma colher maior que o habitual e a chave de fenda sônica. </p><p>-	Como você tá? - Yaz a olha como se estivesse checando. </p><p>-	Já estive em situações bem piores. - a Doutora dá de ombros. </p><p>Jack termina de trancar a comporta e depois se dirige para o outro lado do compartimento onde uma porta idêntica estava, a abre. Do lado de dentro é revelado a TARDIS que a Doutora tinha programado para levar a Fam para longe de Garllifrey. </p><p>Garllifrey... </p><p>Todos entram e a porta da TARDIS é fechada. A Doutora vai até o painel de controle e decola a nave, que fazia um barulho mais suave e grave que a sua antiga companheira. Em questão de minutos, eles entraram no vórtex.<br/>
Atrás dela, podia ouvir seus amigos comemorando o sucesso do resgate. </p><p>-	Sabe, eu podia ter saido de lá sozinha. </p><p>-	Nós estávamos preocupados com você, Doc. O jeito que você nos deixou no meio de tudo que tava acontecendo, e depois ficou dias sumida sem dar notícias. </p><p>-	E a maneira que você tinha se despedido da gente... você nem sabia se ia conseguir sair de lá viva, né? - acrescentou Ryan. </p><p>-	Mas eu saí, - ela cruza os braços, encontrando-se, mais uma vez, confrontada. Por que eles simplesmente não deixavam tudo isso para lá? Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? - e estou bem, estou aqui, não é? - ela fala tentanto esconder a irritação Yaz estava estranhamente quieta. </p><p>-	E você por acaso pretende contar o que houve, então? - rebate Ryan.<br/>
O pesadelo dela volta como um baque, os olhares julgares da Fam... a maneira que ela se sentiu ameaçada e exposta... </p><p>Você é a Criança Atemporal. </p><p>A Doutora volta a escutar a voz do Mestre. A imagem da criança sendo torturada e usada como experimento na matriz dos senhores do tempo, Garllifrey destruída caindo de novo. Desvia o olhar. </p><p>Em poucas palavras, de forma mais fria e distante do que pretendia, conta sobre a destruição de toda a vida orgânica de Garllifrey e como fora parar na prisão. Percebendo que não iriam conseguir mais nada dela, para variar, Graham leva Ryan para os corredores da TARDIS desconhecida. Yaz apenas a olha, suspira - era possível sentir a decepção no seu olhar - e, por fim, deixa o console sem dizer uma palavra junto com uma enorme tensão no ar. </p><p>Capitão Jack e a Doutora ficaram sós.<br/>
A Doutora se senta na escada, tentando relaxar. Um momento de silêncio ocorre entre os dois e o fato da TARDIS também estar nesse clima não ajudava. A nave parecia triste por toda vida orgânica do próprio planeta ter sido reduzida a nada, também estava brava com a Doutora e só queria aterrissar logo em algum lugar para se livrar dela.<br/>
A TARDIS resmunga baixo, insatisfeita. </p><p>-	Ótimo! - a Doutora quebra o silêncio bruscamente - Até essa TARDIS tá com raiva de mim! - a essa altura, não conseguia mais esconder o cansaço e irritação na voz. - Eu não sei mais o que fazer. - desabafa. </p><p>Jack vai até a escada e se senta um pouco mais abaixo do nível dela, ao seu lado. Põe a mão na perna dela e começa a fazer um carinho suave com o polegar, transmitindo o calor para a pele dela. Tudo o que precisou foi uma troca de olhar reconfortante para que ela, aos poucos, começasse a chorar. </p><p>Por um tempo, foi tudo o que aconteceu. Quando ficou mais calma, contou para ele o que tinha acontecido. </p><p>-	É muita coisa. - ele comenta. - E eu sou a primeira pessoa pra quem você tá dizendo isso? Eu sei que você gosta de bancar o senhor do tempo que guarda tudo pra si, mas isso já é um exagero. </p><p>-	Eu não faço isso. </p><p>-	Faz sim. E continua fazendo. Eles não são só... sei lá, - pausa buscando um termo para comparação - crianças numa excursão tendo você como guia turístico e única adulta responsável. Por que, vamos combinar, você não é nenhum guia e muito menos uma adulta responsável. - ele tenta um sorriso leve para encorajar. </p><p>-	Não tem a menor graça em ser uma adulta responsável. </p><p>-	Eles são as pessoas com quem você escolheu viajar e chama eles de "Fam". - pontua enquanto dá uma cutucada nela para ressaltar a última palavra - Faça valer a pena. </p><p>-	Você tem razão. - ela ri. </p><p>Jack se ajoelha.</p><p>-	É óbvio que eu tenho razão. E eu também tinha razão quando eu mandei te avisar pra não dar pro cyberman solitário o que ele queria, mas nããão, Jack que lute com o aviso dele. </p><p>-	Eu tive que dar o cyberium para ele. Não podia deixar ninguém ser morto. </p><p>-	Eu sei, não sabia que iam ser essas as circunstâncias. Na verdade, eu tava bem apressado quando quando sem querer sequestrei seus amigos. - ele levanta e estende a mão - Vamos, loira dos arco-íris. </p><p>A Doutora pega na mão dele, se levantando. Ela escuta a TARDIS avisar que conseguiu rastrear a irmã - a TARDIS da Doutora - na Terra, em algum lugar de Janeiro de 2020.<br/>
Ela anda até o console e coloca as coordenadas recebidas como destinação. </p><p>-	Ela achou a minha TARDIS. </p><p>-	Vou chamar eles. - Jack se dirige até o início do corredor imenso. </p><p>-	E Jack? - ele para e a olha - Obrigada. </p><p>-	Capitão Jack Harkness, ao seu dispor. - e some nos corredores.<br/>
A TARDIS fez mais alguns barulhos que soavam mais "profissionais" e distantes. A Doutora põe a mão no console de uma forma mais carinhosa. </p><p>- Alguma chance de você ficar de boa comigo? - arrisca. </p><p>A TARDIS trepida, fazendo com que a Doutora caia no chão. </p><p>-	Pelo menos, eu tentei. - ela faz os últimos ajustes nos botões. Puxa a alavanca de aterrissagem. </p><p>.      .. </p><p>Andar por uma TARDIS desconhecida se mostrou mais difícil do que parecia. O branco com coisas redondas das paredes eram onipresentes e não havia muito o que diferenciar nos corredores.<br/>
Graham e Ryan falavam sem parar, começaram falando sobre como a Doutora era fechada e agora estavam discutindo sobre os corredores. Yaz apertou a jaqueta. </p><p>-	Mas isso não faz sentido! Isso é um corredor, ou você vai pra frente, ou você volta. Não teria como se perder. - aponta Ryan </p><p>-	Era mais fácil andar pela TARDIS da Doc. </p><p>-	Aparentemente tem como se perder aqui dentro. A gente já tentou essa porta? - Yaz abre uma porta que dá para um...??? Ela não sabia descrever, mas era algo relacionado a vários círculos enormes dentro de outros círculos que se encaixavam em mais círculos com algumas linhas que atravessavam esses círculos. Algo na maneira como eles estavam presentes no cômodo era como se eles fossem tudo o que existia lá: sem chão, sem paredes, só a porta e o sistema de círculos. </p><p>-	Não. Definitivamente não. - Graham fecha a porta. - Ok, sair da sala de controle foi realmente uma má ideia. Estou pronto pra voltar. - lança um olhar para os dois esperando que concordem. </p><p>Yaz morde a boca. Ainda não estava pronta para voltar. Porém, Ryan é quem se antecipa: </p><p>- Só mais essa. - ele abre a próxima porta, pela reação vitoriosa dava para saber que encontraram um outro lugar para ficar. </p><p>Os três entram, era um cômodo grande, branco, com o mesmo padrão de coisas redondas que tem por toda TARDIS. Estavam dispostas poltronas grandes da mesma cor que se mostraram bem confortáveis.</p><p>- Por que ela não fala com a gente? - indaga Yasmin depois de alguns minutos - Faz mais de um ano que viajamos juntos, passamos por várias coisas e ainda sim... </p><p>- Ela não é exatamente fácil de lidar. - concorda Ryan. </p><p>- Precisou de uma guerra contra os cybermen para que a gente pudesse ir ao planeta dela. Precisou aquele tal de Mestre voltar, que, por sinal, até agora ela não nos explicou direito. - ela finalmente começa a gritar - Isso não tá certo! Não tá! Mas parece que a Doutora não se dá conta disso. Nós ficamos insistindo, insistindo e nada. Eu não quero ter que ficar implorando pra ela me contar alguma coisa, pra que eu possa tentar a ajudar. </p><p>- Nem todo mundo consegue se abrir com tanta facilidade, dependendo da pessoa e do que ela viveu, pode levar tempo. Dá pra perceber que ela passou por uns maus bocados. - Graham tenta acalmar, porém de pouco adianta. </p><p>- Por que continuar buscando pelo Mestre sendo que ele queria matar a todos nós? Comoraios ela não o reconheceu se eles se conhecem há muito tempo? Será que não tem uma coisa que faça sentido nessa história toda? Não é possível! </p><p>Sua respiração estava pesada. Quando parou de falar, a porta se abriu. </p><p>- Chegamos. - não tinha sido uma tarefa difícil encontrá-los, foi só seguir as vozes deles que chegavam a fazer eco na TARDIS. Fazer o caminho de volta também se mostrou fácil.<br/>
Havia uma pergunta presa na garganta da policial: </p><p>- Ela sempre foi tão difícil assim? Sabe, a Doutora. </p><p>- Difícil sempre foi, mas dum jeito diferente. Nem sempre foi fácil pra ela se abrir com pessoas novas. Quando a gente se conheceu, ela não gostava exatamente de mim... Na verdade, ela não gostava de ninguém que não fosse a Rose viajando na TARDIS. - Jack sorri perdido nas lembranças - É claro, que isso durou pouco por causa do meu charme e meu incrível carisma. Enfim, nunca foi um dos pontos fortes dela.</p><p>Yaz cogitou perguntar quem raios era Rose, entretanto julgou a questão desnecessária. </p><p>Chegado à sala do console principal estava a Doutora, a porta da TARDIS estava aberta. </p><p>- De volta a Shesterfield, mesma época em que vocês entraram nessa TARDIS e vieram atrás de mim.<br/>
Quando os cinco passaram pela porta, saíram de uma lojinha de aspecto velho especializada em grampos laranjas fluorescentes para grampeadores de papel de um tamanho que caberia em nenhum grampeador já inventado ou que será inventado pelos próximos dois séculos.</p><p>- Vocês sabiam que os grampos fluorescentes ficaram na moda durante uma semana, em<br/>
2243, e eram edições super limitadas que fizeram sucesso nas redes sociais num Domingo. Terça-feira, toda internet estava sobrecarregada de fotos desses estudos estéticos com os grampos, Quinta, as pessoas já tinham começado a se enjoar e no Sábado só os usuários de estética retrô usavam os grampos fluorescentes. Laranja não foi uma cor popular. - comenta a Doutora quase sem perceber o que falava. </p><p>Yaz a olha. </p><p>- Você pode por favor parar de fazer isso? </p><p>- De fazer o quê?</p><p>- Falar um monte de coisas sem sentido quando claramente tá evitando alguma coisa. - responde ainda irritada.</p><p>A Doutora estava surpresa, não deveria, pensou, isso estava fadado a acontecer cedo ou tarde. Só esperava que fosse o mais tarde possível.<br/>
Pôs as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, esperando por algo que não veio, não naquele momento.</p><p>Yaz, vendo que ela continuaria sem falar, foi-se embora. Em seguida, Ryan e, por último, Graham, que foi o único que se despediu. </p><p>... </p><p>Um tempo depois, eles decidiram parar de viajar com ela, cada um pelos seus motivos. Não conseguia deixar de sentir aquele nó na garganta, aquela sensação de que deveria ter tentado fazer mais por eles, tentar manter eles mais tempo consigo. Mas havia algo dentro dela que impedia que conseguisse abrir o jogo com a Fam, coisas que nem a própria Doutora tinha terminado de processar.</p><p>Não os culpava por estarem deixando-a, nem poderia fazer isso.<br/>
Agradeceu por tudo e pediu desculpas por qualquer coisa. Abraçou-os pela última vez, e os viu andar para longe da TARDIS, com um sorriso melancólico no rosto. </p><p>Aquela "família" nunca realmente precisara dela para existir, eles ficarão bem.</p><p>A Doutora sente uma mão tocar seu ombro por trás, Jack a lembrava de que não estava sozinha e não precisava que ficasse só.</p><p>Manter isso na consciência era a parte mais difícil. Já tivera outras famílias, outros amigos, outros relacionamentos e vira todos eles irem embora, até mesmo aquele atrás dela tentando confortar-la, quando ambos tinham outros olhos quando aconteceu... acontecerá... aconteceria... aconteceuráceria??? Tempos verbais são confusos quando se viaja no tempo. </p><p>- Espero que um dia eu possa voltar pra me desculpar. </p><p>A porta da antiga nave é fechada. Pouco a pouco, o azul vai desaparecendo no ar, deixando como último vestígio de sua presença o familiar som de decolagem. No outro instante, lá estava Inglaterra com um pouco menos de cor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>